Legends of Magic Issue 8
My Little Pony: Legends of Magic #8 is the eighth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Legends of Magic comic series. In the issue, Stygian continues his quest to assemble together heroes to save his village from the sirens. Summary Picking up where the previous issue left off, Rockhoof helps Stygian out of the hole he'd fallen into, which turns out to be a large trench that Rockhoof dug in preparation for another volcanic eruption. Stygian realizes he is in the presence of the legendary pony who saved his village from the volcano once before. Before Stygian can ask for Rockhoof's help in saving his home from the sirens, Captain Steela Oresdotter of the Mighty Helm approaches to inform Rockhoof of a problem. Every year, magical fish called filter fish swim through the village river to keep it clean and provide the village with fresh water. However, the fish are endangered this year by lumber bears—grizzly bear-like creatures that are similar to timberwolves. If the fish don't get through the river, the village will be stuck without fresh water for a year, and Steela is unwilling to expose the ponies of the Mighty Helm to the lumber bears' ferocity. Stygian chimes with the idea of digging a path through the riverbed to temporarily redirect the river's flow so that the Mighty Helm can focus their efforts on fending off the lumber bears instead of protecting the filter fish. With Stygian's guidance, Rockhoof starts digging a new trench to divert the river while Stygian uses his magic to keep the river water from filling the trench before it is finished. Unfortunately, Steela notices the lumber bears arriving earlier than expected, and Rockhoof digs twice as fast. As the filter fish start to appear as well, Stygian is forced to let the water fill the trench while Rockhoof is still in it. Stygian races to save Rockhoof while Steela fights off the approaching lumber bears by herself. Using his telekinesis, Stygian pulls Rockhoof out of the trench just before the water engulfs him, and Steela finishes smashing the lumber bears to pieces. As thanks for Stygian's assistance, Rockhoof joins him on his mission to save his home, and Stygian says they need to recruit the best healer in Equestria next. After several days of traveling, Stygian and Rockhoof arrive at the Hayseed Swamp and find it largely quiet with no signs of animal life. When they encounter a bunny in the middle of the road, it suddenly attacks them before calling other animals to attack as well. As Stygian and Rockhoof run away, they are saved by a pony in a strange mask, and the animals are ensnared in a trap. Stygian mistakes the masked pony for a Hippogriff, but when she removes the mask, she is revealed to be the legendary healer Mage Meadowbrook. Stygian asks for Meadowbrook's help in saving his village, but Meadowbrook is preoccupied with the recently aggressive swamp animals. Stygian offers his and Rockhoof's assistance, but Meadowbrook is uncertain about accepting it after their earlier run-in with the bunny. When Stygian suggests the possibility of Meadowbrook running into an aggressive alligator, she suddenly gets an idea. She goes to the home of her alligator friend Allie, who says her brother was recently attacked by squirrels. After consulting several other animals around the swamp, Meadowbrook realizes that only herbivorous animals are acting aggressive, and she traces the cause of the aggression to a fungus that recently started growing in the swamp. As she works on a cure, the aggressive swamp animals surround Meadowbrook's home. Quotes :Stygian: I thought I was stuck down here! It was going to take them weeks to dig me out. :Rockhoof: I don't know about that. It only took me a day to dig it. :Stygian: It only took you a day to dig a hole that big? :Rockhoof: Not the hole, friend—the whole trench. :Rockhoof: What's your plan, friend? :Stygian: It's simple. You can't guard the river in the forest, so we move the river out of the forest. :Rockhoof: Steela Oresdotter Sorry, Cap. He's obviously loopy. :Rockhoof: You know what happens when a pony puts a challenge in front of me. Remember the oat boat? :Rockhoof: Hey, there, little fella. What are you up to? :CRUNCH! :Rockhoof: He's an evil bunny! Get him off me! :Mage Meadowbrook: Sorry about that, the mask makes it hard for ponies to hear me. I'm Mage Meadowbrook, and unless you wanna spend your whole day fighting bunnies, I suggest you follow me! :Rockhoof: We're forming a travelling band of heroes! Every good party needs a healer!